


Fly me to the moon

by missameliep



Series: The Pursuit of Happiness [3]
Category: Desire & Decorum (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missameliep/pseuds/missameliep
Summary: * Ficlet inspired by this ask - Prince Hamid: "What on earth are you doing?" Lady Elizabeth: "Flying to the moon. What does it look like?" Have fun 😘 - Prompt Nonny ❤* Some lines were quoted from: Fly me to the moon by Frank Sinatra.
Relationships: Hamid/Main Character (Desire & Decorum)
Series: The Pursuit of Happiness [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683652
Kudos: 2





	Fly me to the moon

**Author's Note:**

> * English is not my first language.  
> * All characters belong to Pixelberry.

Two magpies flew away, when the crackling sound of shoes pressing against the dirt path grew louder. The blue silk of Prince Hamid’s kaftan reflected the sun beams of the spring morning and the gold threads on his sleeves and collar shone even brighter, as he went down the path distancing from the manor. The small note crumpled between his fingers.

Jumping over the fence, the man sprinted through the tall grass of the meadows peppered with yellow buttercup flowers. The soft breeze tousling his dark brown hair as his boots squashed the grass.

All silence when he suddenly stopped contemplating the novelty swaying with the wind. The note escaping from his grip joining the birds.

Mouth and eyes open wide. His gaze fell upon the woman sporting her Turkish habit. A vision in green and gold. The most mischievous English woman he knows.

With arms open wide, he cried, **“What on earth are you doing?”**

The woman inside the basket, turned around to face him.

**“Flying to the moon!”** Lady Elizabeth cried back, arms pointing to the white celestial body in the cloudless blue sky in all its majestic roundness high above the grounds of Edgewater. **“What does it look like?”**

Her laughter resonated and he grinned.

Crossing the last metres between them, his feet touched the wooden bench and, hands and arms propelling him upwards, he leaped inside in a swift motion. A light thump as he landed. His movements causing the basket to waver and the lady to hold the ropes tighter freeing a fit of giggles to fly from her mouth.

_The third most magnificent melody emitted by her mouth,_ thought Prince Hamid.

An unfaltering smile on her lips as he inched closer panting loudly, cheeks flushed and beads of sweat over his lips, that she wiped with her thumb.

The back of his fingers caressed her cheek and she closed her eyes, revelling in his touch. A deep inhale before he spoke.

“When I got your urgent message, not in a hundred years would I imagine finding you, my love, and a hot air balloon in the middle of this field.”

“Hence, my attempt to surprise you is anything but successful…”

“At this moment I have more questions in my mind than my tongue can utter.”

“Ask away, my prince.”

“The balloon, where did… How did you manage to even bring one here? Did it come from London? And why are you all alone? Where are the people supposed to be flying it?”

“Suffice to say that, in the past years, I might have learned a thing or two with my beloved husband on the arts of charming people and getting my wishes satisfied…”

“And you charmed your way into flying?”

“I merely charmed my way into achieving our transportation,” she replied.

Smiling slyly, she stepped back and with a flourish her hands pointed to the valve.

“The flying part I reserved to you, Hamid, who can truly operate this apparatus.”

Smiling, he shook his head slowly. One arm snaked his way around her waist, bringing her closer. A hand cupping her cheek. Bright with excitement, his dark blue eyes met her green ones.

The same love and adoration as she held his gaze. Long past are the days when she would demurely lower her eyes averting his gaze. His thumb traced her lips with the unmatched gentleness of his feather-like touches.

“Should we fly away now, my husband?” she whispered.

“Aren’t we already? There’s an angel before me!”

Biting her lip, she escaped from his embrace. Her hands reached for the rope and she untied the knots, freeing the balloon.

“Fly me to the moon, my prince!”

“The moon?” he laughed as his hand operated the valve. Opening it and prompting them to lift.

“Yes! _Let us be the first two people there!_ ” she said turning around to contemplate the woods beneath them as they floated higher, “ _We shall play among the stars!_ ”

Smiling, his hands enveloped hers over the ropes and he leaned, his long nose brushing the side of her face.

“I’m undeserving of such an extraordinary wife…”

Her face swivelled for her eyes to meet his. Their lips almost touching, she said softly, “You renounced your travels and adventures for me. You deserve much more than my earthly possessions can offer. However, if it may provide you a bit of adventure and freedom, my heart is overjoyed.”

“One day you might believe my words… I’ve renounced too little in comparison to everything you’ve bestowed me: your love, Samira, a life of companionship and laughter…”

A soft kiss placed on her lips and they smiled at one another.

“My travels brought me to you, my Elizabeth, and to the most exciting adventure I could never have dreamed of. You are the love of my life, you fill my heart with song, you are all I long for, all I worship and adore.”

“There’s no one else I would choose to embark in this adventure with me.”

The woman leaned back against his chest and his arm encircled her waist.

“You honour me.”

“Now, let us forget about the world and be the only two people playing among the stars, my prince.”

“As you wish, _habibit_.”


End file.
